


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is very concerned about his parent's relationship, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Pointless fluff, kid!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Ben sees a no good, terrible thing on Christmas Eve night, and he knows he has to tell his daddy. Mommy's been bad, and Ben knows exactly what she did.





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> It's exactly what it sounds like. Cute and pointless, but a fun Christmas thing that I wrote, since I didn't finish the actual Christmas-y story I was working on. Still hope you enjoy it.

He had to tell him. He just had to tell him.

Tiny stockinged feet brushed against the floor as Ben held on tightly to his tooka doll. He was nearly twisting its head off in worry. Christmas should have been a happy day, but he could hardly focus on anything except the horrible, terrible thing he’d seen last night. All the presents under their tree didn’t mean anything at all, not with their glittery wrapping paper or bright, red bows. Ben couldn’t be happy, because he’d seen something so terrible.

He had sneaked from his bed, quiet as a mouse, and went to the top of the stairs. Peering out through the slats and down at the living room below, his eyes had gotten so wide. He had just seen him from the back, but he was there and super real. It was Santa Claus, just like Mommy had told him. He had clasped both hands over his mouth and giggled with glee. Luckily, Santa hadn’t heard him, and Ben got to watch him put all the presents under the tree.

But then, it had happened. Mommy had walked in, holding one of her steaming mugs of coffee. She was always working late, and Christmas Eve apparently wasn’t any different. Ben hadn’t been able to hear what they were saying, but he saw Santa get really close to Mommy. And then, just like that, he’d kissed her right on the mouth. And Mommy had kissed him back!

Ben had run back to his room as quickly and quietly as he could. But he would never be able to not see that. He had cried into his pillow for awhile, really not sure what he was supposed to do. When Mommy came in to wake him up that morning, whispering in his ear that Santa had been there, he had just mumbled that he wanted to get Tooka before he came down. Now, he was standing at the top of the stairs and looking down at the living room. Everything was so bright and pretty. He just couldn’t believe that it was all so bad and evil.

Daddy was sitting by the tree, fussing over the video camera he couldn’t get to work, like he always did. Mommy kept telling him to just use a phone, but he was being stubborn. That’s what Mommy always called him. Stubborn. Maybe she really did hate him, and that’s why she’d kissed Santa. Ben shuddered at the thought, then slowly walked down the stairs, going one at a time.

Mommy looked up when he came into the living room, holding her arms out for him. He swerved around her, going to Daddy’s lap instead. He hugged him tight, his lips screwed up in a pout. Daddy set the camera down and patted his hair, reaching out for the first present. But then he stopped.

Mommy was suddenly on the ground beside them both, feeling at Ben’s face and neck. “Benji, are you alright? Do you feel bad?”

“No, I’m fine…” He pushed her hands away, then hunkered down closer to Daddy. He fixed her with a look, an angry look. How could she do something like this to Daddy? It just wasn’t fair.

“You’re always so happy about your Christmas presents. Something must be wrong.”

He turned his head and looked over at the presents under the tree. They did look really pretty. He wondered if he’d gotten everything he’d asked for. He really wanted the model train he’d seen in the magazine. But no, he couldn’t get distracted by the pretty gifts. He knew things now, and he wouldn’t let his dad go on being in the dark. Looking up at Daddy, he felt his lower lip starting to tremble. “I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus!” he yelled, then his eyes filled up with tears.

His parents were silent for a moment, and Ben wasn’t sure that either of them believed him. But then, he knew his mother had to. He turned and gave an angry glare, but it was ruined by the tears leaking down his cheeks. “You cheated on Daddy,” he said, then reached up to wipe his cheeks. “I saw you. I’m not lying. I saw you.”

Mommy just stared at him, then looked at Daddy, who was just staring at her. Finally, she said something. “Well, Ben...we were standing under the mistletoe. I didn’t want to offend him. You know that there’s rules about those sorts of things.” She smiled.

Ben did not buy into that, and he looked up at his Daddy, waiting for him to yell or scream or do something that said he understood the importance of the situation.

“Well, that seems like a good enough answer to me.”

Ben gaped, then got up and stepped away from both of his parents. He crossed his arms unhappily, hugging Tooka to his chest. Looking back and forth between them, he could tell they were waiting for him to say something, but he really didn’t know what to say. He thought if he told on her, his daddy would get mad. But he just looked like he wanted to laugh. “You’re really not mad?” he asked, unable to hide the disbelief in his voice.

“I’m not mad,” Daddy said, then reached out to wrap his arms around Ben and drag him back close. Mommy crowded in as well, and soon both his parents were hugging him tightly. Ben squirmed a bit, then just accepted it with a sigh. “You can’t be mad at Christmas! It’s...season of forgiveness and stuff.”

  
“I thought it was the season of giving,” Ben said, looking up at Daddy, having to hold his head at a weird angle to do so.

“Don’t be a smart ass.” Mommy smacked his arm for his language, which made Ben laugh softly. He cuddled back close to his parents again, realizing how stupid he’d been. Of course Mommy had a good reason, and Daddy would forgive her anyway.

“I love you both so much,” he whispered, and Mommy kissed him on top of the head. After that, he pulled away and ran to his presents, more excited than before. Daddy complained about the camera for a while, eventually switching to his phone like Mommy had said to do already. And Ben opened up all his presents. He got the train he’d asked for, and a bunch of other stuff that he loved. But when he was done unwrapping things, the sleepless night started to get to him. Holding Tooka tightly, he crawled up into Mommy’s lap and went to sleep, her fingers running through his hair. 


End file.
